Bane of My Existence
by xXx dizixete xXx
Summary: What's worse than living with your enemy? Waking up at his bed that is.
1. Shame

**Bane of My Existence **

**Chapter 1: Shame**

**By: Dizixete**

Hermione Granger open her eyes as the harsh sun light violate her eyes. She looks toward left, expecting to see her enchanted alarm clock. But she saw piles of books instead.

She didn't even remember putting books at her end table, so can it be that there are many placed in here? She took one book and look at its title, 'How to Manipulate Death', it read. She dropped the book at its original place. That book is definitely not hers.

She took one look at the room she's in. Everything looks similar, except for one, the furniture is either Black, green, or silver. Unlike hers, hers is red and gold.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the cool gush of the wind. She pulls the blanket around herself tightly. The silky clothe touching her bare skin.

Her bare – WHAT? She lifts up the covers only to find herself naked all over. Plus, now she is aware of the pain she's suffering down south.

Hermione Granger added up all together and alas, she came to the truth. She lost her virginity to the Head Boy.

She turns to the right expecting to see the boy sleeping soundly as she panic.

But instead, she found an empty space beside her. She breathe a sigh of relief, she's not ready to face him…yet.

She jumps off the bed in surprise, but still holding the blanket close to her body, hoping to cover one shred of her dignity.

Their shared bathroom door opened and step out the Head Boy.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

He's only half nude, a towel only wrapped around his waist. He smirked at her as he saw her expression. She's staring, no, drooling, that's more like it, at him.

"Glad you're awake", Draco Malfoy arrogantly said.

"Okay, Malfoy, what have you done to me? What spell did you use just to bed me?" Hermione said, her index finger pointing accusingly at him.

"Me? I've done nothing to you. You're the one who came here last night." Draco said as he sits on the bed.

"Me? Come to you? That's preposterous!" she angrily yelled at him.

"No need to yell Granger, this is just a simple friendly talk between two Heads who had some fun last night." Draco said as he raises his eyebrow suggestively.

"Fuck you, Malfoy", she spat, not caring anymore about the word that came out of her mouth, she's just angry.

"Been there, done that", Draco said, smirking.

"Aargh! You are one of the biggest jerks, I've ever met!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

Draco, to her frustration, just raised his eyebrow and continues to smirk stupidly.

"I should have known that any intellectual conversation is impossible when I'm talking to you." Hermione again yelled.

"Glad the feeling's mutual", he replied.

"Aargh!" Hermione screamed in frustration, nearly tearing her hair from her anger.

"You know, I really like it when you scream. Especially last night, right at the moment when I enter you", Draco said continuing to irritate Hermione.

"That's it! Draco Malfoy get out of here!" she screamed pulling Draco, exactly catching him off guard, and then shoves him out of the door.

She locked the door and sat down on the bed sighing. She looks up. She remembers suddenly that this is not _her_ room. It is _his_ room!

Her eyes widened as she heard a knock. She opened the door and reveals a smirking Draco Malfoy.

Without a word, or probably out of shame, she shoves him off the way and continues to walk towards her room without looking back.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Several minutes later, Hermione Granger was sprawled on the Head's bathe tub. A tub that is big enough for two.

She ferociously scrubs her skin, making sure that any sign of Malfoy is erasing from her skin.

Her muscles are sore and to add it up, her head is throbbing.

Hangover. She tried to remember her activities last night. A she could remember is Ginny surprising her with a bottle of Fire Whiskey, telling her to loosen up. Doubtingly, she agreed, and then they played a game of 'truth or dare'.

She concluded that she stumbled in the Head's Dorm,(she came to the Gryffindor's Common Room to study, since Draco Malfoy was creating too much noise with his , ahem, _activities_) and Malfoy took advantage of her drunken state.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She repeatedly banged her head on the wall. She regrets agreeing to Ginny and her stupid plans.

As she stood up, dry herself, she decided to confront Ginny about last night.

**A/N: So what do you think?** **Should I continue it or not? Speak your mind! Review! **


	2. The Hickey

**Bane of My Existence **

**Chapter 2: The Hickey**

**By: Dizixete**

"Virginia Weasley, you owe me one heck of an explanation", Hermione Granger angrily yelled as she cornered Ginny.

"So, was it good?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"What was good?" Hermione asked clearly confused.

"You know... the one I dared you unto" Ginny said clearly amused, and now amusedly at her neck.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said and now intrigued at the way Ginny's looking at her neck.

"You know the dare..." Ginny said as if stating the obvious, and when Hermione continued to look confused, "I dared you to bed the hottest guy, (in your opinion), here in Hogwarts." Ginny continued.

Hermione eyes widened as memories of last night flash back to her mind.

**Flashback**

Ginny winked devilishly at Hermione as went out to catch her man. Of course, not before Hermione promised to give her all the juicy details tomorrow. And with that, off she goes to bed.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Hermione seemed to walk to an endless corridor as she hurriedly strides toward the Head's Dorm.

The moment she heard the dare, one name only came to her mind. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, without a doubt think that Draco Malfoy is one of the finest creatures that ever existed in this world. Drunk or not.

Hermione hurriedly, almost shouted the password to the portrait. As the portrait opened, there revealed a reading Draco, near the fire, obviously, just finished showering.

"Draco..." she said as she swayed towards him.

"Granger, what the heck-?" but he was interrupted by Hermione's lips crashing down his.

And the rest was history.

**End of Flashback**

"Not a word about this Ginny", Hermione said frantically, as she readied herself to eave Ginny alone.

"Wait, you haven't told me who the lucky guy is yet!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No one Ginny, No one", Hermione said leaving Ginny alone, but as she turn around the corner, she swear, she saw Ginny smirk.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Hermione Granger is fairly irritated as she continued to eat. Harry and Ron are out of sight again.

Hermione hate being alone in a crowded place, for example today, she is sitting here alone eating her breakfast and saving a seat or Harry and Ron, Talk about a lousy morning, her head hurts, her muscles are sore, (especially down south).

"Hey, Hermione" The boy-who-lived said as he sat down besides her, breaking her from her trance.

"Hi Harry! Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as she reach or a toast.

"Still sleeping, I think, t I woke him up before going down here." Harry said as he adds butter to his toast.

Silence soon followed as both of them are too occupied in eating to talk. However, the silence is broken when Ron came and sat beside Hermione in the other side.

"I can't believe it! No one told me that Flitwick's essay is due today, I haven't even started it yet!" Ron exclaimed as he fill his mouth with food.

"Ron, don't talk when your moth is full. And I remember perfectly that I reminded both of you and Harry yesterday while you are paying Chess", Hermione said.

"Must have forgotten... Anyways, can't I just borrow yours?" Ron asked.

"Seriously Ron, Professor Flitwick's class is after lunch. You have plenty of time to do it." Hermione said.

"Not everyone is like you Hermione; we can't finish a three foot essay in just a snap. Hermione, please, just let me copy yours", Ron said as he continues to eat.

"Fine! Fine!" Hermione exclaimed, as she reach or her bag and took out the essay.

Just as Ron was reaching over to get the essay, he caught a glimpse of something in her neck when Hermione flipped up her hair.

"Hermione, what's that on your neck?" Harry asked, apparently, he saw it too.

"Is that a hickey?" Ron asked as he gripped up a of Hermione's hair to get better view of it.

"Hickey? That's foolish, why would I have hickey?" Hermione said irritated, as she snatch her hair from Ron's grip and smooth it down.

When both Ron and Harry continued to look unconvinced, Hermione said, "Oh come on Ron, Harry, do you think I am a kind o girl who'll do such things?"

And with that she gathers up all her things and storm out of Great Hall, leaving a very guilty Ron and Harry behind.

**A/N: So, What do you think? Please review! And I am really sorry for the late update. And also, thanks to the few people who reviewed the last time. I really appreciated it! So, make me happy agin, and review once again! **


	3. The Weirdest Thing

**Bane of My Existence**

**Chapter 3: The Weirdest Thing**

**By: Dizixete**

Hermione Granger ran towards the Girl's bathroom when everybody is out of sight. She examines the mark closely on her neck at the mirror. It is affirmative; Hermione Granger has a hickey exclusively made by Draco Malfoy.

She stormed out of the bathroom angrily. She only has five minutes before her first period, Arithmancy. She hastily walks towards the tower where the class is being held. She just made it on time before the Professor comes.

She settles down on the chair at the back, which is unusual of her, because she prefer to sit at front to concentrate more on the lecture. But today is different she wants some space to think about her actions the previous twenty-four hours.

And the rest of the day went by like that, thinking about a certain Slytherin.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Hermione ranger dread the moment she'll enter the Head's dorm.

Taking a deep breath in, she said the password to the portrait and walk in.

Malfoy is nowhere in sight. Thank God.

She plopped down on the sofa tiredly as she discards her robes and pace it on the armchair.

The portrait again swung open and revealed a Draco Malfoy. The very bane of her existence.

"You know, I just experienced the weirdest thing." Draco Malfoy said as he sat down on one of the Lounge Chair.

"What? Thinking?" said Hermione, grinning at her own joke.

However, Draco chose to ignore this, he lazily continued on his dialogue, "She-Weasel approached me today and asked me if you bring any guy here last night."

Hermione's eyes widened. Is Ginny really that desperate to know who she slept with last night that she has to ask Malfoy for it?

"And what did you say?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"I said no..." Hermione sigh in relief, but not after he said, "...of course you can't do that because you're with me last night".

"What? You told her that?"

"Yes, but excluding the last part, I don't have to waste my time on her."

Hermione finds herself slightly grinning, Ginny still doesn't know.

"But actually what is weird that she suddenly thought that we're friends and started to talk stupidly about a so-called dare."

"Ginny is not stupid", she spat.

Again, Draco chose to ignore her comment, "Well, what is this dare all about?" he questioned.

"None of your business", and with that she stood up to go to her room, but not before Draco grabbed her arm and forces her to face him.

"As far as I am concerned, I am included in that dare, so I have the right to know." He said icily.

"Malfoy, let go, you're hurting me"

"Answer me first"

"Fine! Ginny dared me to bed the hottest guy, in my opinion, here in Hogwarts and Ipickedyou."

"Sorry, I didn't quite understand the last part. Would you care to repeat it for me?" He said teasingly.

Hermione perfectly know that he understands it and just making her to repeat it again just to humiliate her.

"I. Picked. You." Hermione said slowly.

She felt him loosen his grip; signals rang into her head telling her that this is her chance to escape him. Only, to find out that she doesn't _want_ to move.

Malfoy is now circling her, and then stop behind her. He bent down so his lips are barely touching her ear.

"So, you think I'm hot? So now I know why are yo so eager whenever I enter the room", he said then pulled away then started to walk towards his room.

Hermione stood in shock and disbelief. Can anybody really handle that much of arrogance?

Finally, when she found her tongue she said, "Don't flatter yourself. I was too drunk to think straight." She said just right before he close his door.

He only smirks in response.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! And also, I am waiting for at least 10 reviews before I update for the next Chapter. Speaking of reviews, thank you to all of those who reviewed the last time! Thanks! I was really disappointed because i only got 2 reviews last chapter! I mean, I worked hard for that chapter! I hope I got more reviews this time.. Well, 'till next time!**

**Adios Fellas! **


	4. The Lock Down

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the reviews, they are all lovely! Please, just keep them coming! **

**Bane of My Existence**

**Chapter 4: The Locked Down**

**By: Dizixete**

The next day, Hermione woke up irritated. It's only six 'o clock in the morning and plus today's Saturday, but she could hear some noise downstairs like some various things are being thrown at the wall. She gets up from her four-poster bed, put on a robe over her night dress and then proceeds to walk out of the room.

As she steps out of the room, there revealed a very aggravated Malfoy staring at the door, the door which is the exit to the Head's dorm.

"It won't open", he said simply as he plopped down on the sofa.

Hermione walks towards the direction he is in, and stare at him in utmost incredulity, "What do you mean it won't open?"

"It. Won't. Open" he said slowly as if talking to a one year-old.

"But the lock of the portraits are supposed to be lifted five in the morning!" then, she walked towards the door and tried to open it. It won't budge.

Due for some security reasons, it has been approved by the school governors that at exactly eleven 'o clock in the evening and up to five 'o clock in the morning , the portraits of each student's quarter shall be locked. At that time, as expected, all Prefects' patrol shall be over. Which lead Hermione and Draco to their current predicament, why won't the door open?

"Do you think they can hear us outside?" she said, as she frantically thump the door with her hand.

"Hell if I know" he replied.

He only receives a glare in response.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Minutes later, Hermione is still thumping on the door helplessly.

"Granger, would you stop it!" Draco yelled from where he is sitting position. He's been there the whole time staring at the ceiling.

"No, I can't be stuck here especially with you" Hermione muttered more to herself than to Malfoy.

Now it's her turn to receive a glare.

"Fine! I'll just go to my room and do something than around here", Draco said as he stood up and go to his room.

"Might as well do some reading", she muttered to herself as she walks towards her room.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Minutes later, Hermione decided to read at the common room.

"I need some warmth of the fire", again she muttered to herself.

She plopped down on the sofa in front of the fire place, and then began to read.

Hermione was only in her first page when Malfoy decided to come out of his room.

He offered no explanation as he simply sat down near the fire and then also decided to read.

Then, they began read, Hermione was only in her fifth page when she someone staring at her. She decided ignore it. After five more pages, she can't ignore it anymore.

"You know, it's rude to stare", she said not looking up from her book.

"I'm just looking for something", he replied.

"And is that particular thing in my face?" she said looking up, fairly intrigued.

"Yes"

She raises an eyebrow, "and what is that?"

"Freckles."

She glared.

"What? I'm just really bored." He said raising his hands as if in surrender.

Hermione went back to her book. She tucks her hair in her ear. Several pages later she could still feel him staring.

"I don't have a freckle you know, but you can always look at Ron, he has many." She said again not looking up from her book.

"Yes you have", he said, at this, she look up.

"And where's that?" she questioned.

Draco leaned in, his face mere inches from hers, His hot breath against her cheek. For a while, Hermione thought he was going to kiss her. But then, he inclined his head and point near her earlobe instead.

"There", he whispered.

"Oh", that's the only answer she can think of.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"I'm bored", he again voiced.

"Tough luck, we can't do anything inside here", Hermione said closing her book. No point continuing reading if her companion keeps on distracting her concentration.

"We can always do something inside the _bedroom_", Malfoy suggested.

She shoots him a death glare.

"I heard some news down in the Slytherin Common Room, is it really true that Madam Pince and Filch have a secret romance?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I heard far worst rumors... Professor Sprout and Snape in the Greenhouse Three".

That got them both into fits of laughter.

After a while when both of them got back into their senses, Hermione asked, "Why can't anyone just get along? Why do they have to create wars and terminate each other?"

"Because we all have different opinions, and just imagine what life would be like when people like me and my father don't exist", Malfoy said staring at the fire.

"Life would be peaceful" Hermione said.

"And?"

"Boring".

"See, life without as will be dull. But that's the past, right? Why ask? The war is over lives are lost, still we survived, didn't we?" Malfoy said and finally look into her eyes.

"I just don't get it, why did you join _his_ side by the way?"

"Like I said before, Granger, people have different opinions whether it is wrong or not it is still their opinions. And my father? My father sided only to who he thinks is the strongest. That's why he switched side, and that's why up until now he's still working on gaining back the ministry's trust on him".

For a while, he just stared into her eyes. And yet, Hermione can't think of a response on his little speech. Suddenly, he got up and tried to open the door again. Miraculously, it did open. And he went out without a noise.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Hermione spent her whole afternoon trying not to think about her conversation with Malfoy. She went out on a picnic with Ron and Harry that afternoon but still can't get her mind off Malfoy.

Hermione readied herself for bed but decided to get the book she has been reading that morning; she left it at the sofa.

She went straight to the sofa and get her book, when she was about to get inside her room, she notice Malfoy staring out the window, with his back facing her. She observed him for a while, his hair's gleaming under the moon's light.

"You know, it's rude to stare", Malfoy said without even looking at her.

She only smile in reply and went inside her room.

"Goodnight Granger", he muttered, fortunately she didn't hear him. Because at the precise moment he spoke, Hermione closed her door.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please let me know what you think. I'm waiting for at least 15 reviews before I pdate again. Well, that's it!**

**Adios Fellas! **


	5. Late Night Conversations

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter of my story, hope you like it! I would also like to thank those _few_ people who reviewed, namely:**

**Mysticpam**

**Theonlyprincessofdarkness**

**Riley22 **

**lazyllama101 **

**readingfreak997**

**givemeurcash **

**Weaselbee**

**Bane of My Existence**

**Chapter 5: Late Night Conversations**

**By: Dizixete**

Hermione Granger usually doesn't have a hard time sleeping at night, considering the loads of work she had to get through everyday. But unfortunately, this particular night isn't one of those nights. She's been lying on her bed wide awake for almost an hour and is nowhere near sleeping.

She decided just to wander in the Common Room first and try to tire herself out. As she steps out of her room, she could still smell the fire burning in the fireplace and a silhouette on the marble walls near the fireplace. _Him._

Well, at least, that's someone who can tire her out and maybe lure her to sleep. And not the way you are thinking about right now. Their word- sparring always leaves her restless. And that's the thing she needs right now, be restless.

She sat at the burgundy chair opposite him near the fire.

"You're not too fond at sleeping, are you?" she tauntingly said.

He just looked at her for a few seconds, and then returns his gaze at the fire.

She expects a rather witty comeback, but none came.

"What, no taunts for me tonight?" she again tried to test whether he's going to answer her or not.

He glared at her in response. An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Hermione again tried to get him talk.

"You know, about the night, where I got drunk and did stupid things. Well I've just got to say—", but her sentence was cut off by Draco.

"Look Granger, what happened that night was only a one-time thing, so can you please stop pondering about it aNd just let it rest."

"Well maybe to you it is, but to me –-" again, she was cut off by Draco.

"What? You want to do it again?" he asked.

"Huh? What? No!" Hermione almost shouted as Draco began to stand up and advance towards her.

For all the stupid-ness that happened, he chose to do the most immoral thing; he sat back to his chair and _laughed_ at her.

A laugh that even though without words sounded more irritating than his remarks.

"Funny", she sarcastically said, "Wait until everyone hears that you slept with me, a muggleborn".

"I doubt you'll ever do that", he said in between laughs.

"And why's that?"

"As if you'll ever jeopardize your friendship with Potty and Weasel just to ruin me."

"Well, that's a good trade.", then she continued, "Why did you do it anyways?"

"Did What?"

"Slept with me, as Far as I am concerned you're not supposed to be civilized with me or merely tolerate my existence", she answered.

"You know what they call you? 'The ultimate prude', if ever I got the chance of spreading the word around, it can't do any harm to my reputation, it will only just booze it up more.

"Prejudice was long forgotten since the defeat of the Dark Lord; I thought of all the people in this world, you'll be the first to know that."

"Why didn't you spread the word around? Why didn't you tell the whole world that I slept with you?"

But the answer to that question, she never found out. He decided to change the subject and avoid that particular subject.

She stayed up longer than she intended and talked to Malfoy for another two hours.

The next day, she was off to dreamland during their History of Magic Class along with the rest of the class.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know it is short but bear it with me please! And please, please, just keep those reviews coming. Well that's it!**

**Adios Fellas!**

**Love Lots,**

**Dizixete**


	6. Meet Her New Friend, Jealousy

**A/N: Well, another chapter of my story! Hope you like it. And also, thanks for those who reviewed the last time, namely:**

**Debarie**

**SugarN'SpiceRin**

**DaOnleeSam**

**iluv2dance**

**Bane of My Existence**

**Chapter 6: Meet Her New Friend, Jealousy**

**By: Dizixete**

A couple of months later, Hermione and Draco continue their conversation every night. Hermione found out that Draco was a good conversationalist, but most of the times he'll keep quiet and let Hermione do most of the talking. But Draco never showed any sign of annoyance to her talking habits, that's why she continues doing it. Even though no one else knows about their conversations, what happens in the four corner of the room stays in the four corners of the room.

Even though she would never admit it even in herself, Hermione would sometimes fight off sleep just to be able to talk to Draco. She always reason to herself that it was for the stake of their routine, but she highly doubt that Draco would ever wonder why she wouldn't show up one night.

Late night sleeps, or more appropriately called early morning sleeps obviously don't do any good to her.

And that's the only reason why she, Hermione Granger is found this particular morning taking a nap at the Gryffindor Common Room sofa while waiting for her two best friends.

They have a Hogsmeade trip scheduled today. And Hermione, making the most out of her time, slept due to a tiring night.

"Hermione, Hermione, Wake up!"

Hermione can feel hands shaking her. Groggily, she opened her eyes and met green orbs.

Harry's.

"I think something's wrong Hermione, why do you always look like you lack some sleep?" Ron asked her as she tried to get up from her position.

"Ron, that's only natural, I mean, I am the Head Girl of this school, and of course that position don't come without responsibilities."

"But Hermione it is very unusual for you. The other day, you were actually caught sleeping in McGonagall's class", Harry said.

"I still can't forget the look on her face when she discovered you sleeping that day. Her eyes literally glared fires at you. It was simply classic!" Ron chimed in.

"Thanks Ron", she said at the utmost sardonic voice she could muster.

Ron rolled his eyes and throws his hands in the air as if saying he surrenders.

The trio soon exit the Gryffindor Tower and unto the school grounds where several carriages are waiting for the students.

"I still don't get it", Ron whispered as the pass by Filch who is currently checking the student's belonging with the help of his sensor. "Why does he continue checking our things if all evil in the wizarding world was drained down. And also the fact that if ever we have some 'illegal' things in our bags, wouldn't he be grateful that we're carrying it out of Hogwarts?"

"Well, you can never be too sure, Ronald" Hermione said as they walk towards a carriage.

Ron quickly climb on the carriage and followed by Harry.

"Whatever happens to 'Ladies First'?" she muttered rolling her eyes.

At least Harry has the dignity to offer his hands and help Hermione climb in the carriage.

The whole carriage ride had been a blur to Hermione since all Ron and Harry did was to talk animatedly about Quidditch.

The carriage came to a halt, signaling their arrival at Hogsmeade.

And as always, Ron is also the first one to get off the carriage, then Harry, and finally Hermione.

Hermione shuddered as the cold air slowly crept into her skin. She pulled her robe closer to her.

Even if it is still early October, you can still feel the Holidays are just around the corner judging by the Weather.

"So, where are we off to?" Hermione queried Harry and Ron.

Just then Ginny's vibrant red hair appeared at Harry's side.

"Hermione, do you have a dress for this upcoming Halloween Ball?" Ginny asked.

"Hi Ginny, Well, I'm not really considering going to the ball since no one asked me yet."

"Oh come on Hermione, it's your 7th year, this might be the last Halloween Ball you might ever attend to, and besides you have to sometimes separate yourself from these two baboons", she looked pointedly at Harry and Ron, " to have guys ask you out."

"I guess… I can come..." Hermione shrugged.

"Brilliant! Boys, we'll meet you at Madam Pudifoot's in an hour." Ginny said not waiting for the two boys answer as she yanks Hermione toward the nearest dress shop.

The dress shop was full of giggling girls browsing the dress racks for the 'perfect' dress.

Hermione sighed in displeasure; it's going to be a long day indeed.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

An hour later, Hermione and Ginny exited the store, much to Ginny's displeasure and to Hermione's gratification, with shopping bags on their hands.

They went next to Madam Pudifoot's, as they push open the door, the bell ringed on the top off the door signaling their entrance.

Madam Pudifoot's was decorated with orange and black ornaments, must be for the Halloween vibe.

They quickly spot Ron's fiery hair and make way towards it.

The table is covered with black cloth and at the middle of the table was a tiny pumpkin with a candle glowing inside it.

Ginny sat beside Harry as their hands automatically entwined.

"So, what did you bought?" Ron inquired them.

"Dresses", Hermione answered bluntly.

Ron gave her an exasperating look.

Soon, Madam Pudifoot came to their table and asked for their orders. They all ordered coffee, although Ron insist that he want a croissant.

The bell ringed signaling another customer's arrival, Hermione instinctively turn her head to see who it is.

Draco Malfoy.

And not only is that, clinging on his arm is a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect, Anne Moore.

Behind Draco entered his…uh... friends. Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.

They sat at the table directly opposite from Hermione's table, and Hermione is given the opportunity to view every movement Draco will do.

She eyed Anne with great dislike, she always that that girl was good for nothing, well sort of.

She watches as Draco leaned in and whispers something in Anne's ear.

Whatever it was, Hermione supposed it was funny because Anne is literally laughing her head off. Draco meanwhile looked almost… appalled in Anne's manners.

Hermione continues to watch the… uh… couple's movements, supposedly, it was now Anne's turn to tell a joke. She whispered something in Draco's ear in between laughs and started cracking up again. Idiot.

Draco didn't even smile, well that boy never smiles, but much less he didn't even smirk on Anne's poor excuse for a joke.

Draco suddenly looks up and met Hermione's eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise and also in shame of being caught looking at him.

He smirked at her. His trademark smirk and she couldn't tear her off him. In the back of her mind, a voice was calling out to her, maybe the more logical part of her telling her to get back at her senses.

She was mistaken. It was Ron who's calling her name. She seemed to snap out of her self delusion trance as she once again turns her attention to her friends.

"What's wrong with you Hermione? I've been calling your name for a dozen times now", Ron said as he takes a sip from his coffee.

The orders came without her notice. She's been to engross watching Draco and his date that she seemed to forget others exist.

"Oh, I'm alright, Just a bit preoccupied I guess, I just need to go to the ladies' room", she said standing up.

Ginny took her hand as she pas by Ginny's sit.

"Need I to come with you?" Ginny offered.

"No thanks", she shrugged and continue to stride towards the ladies' room.

She enters the ladies' room and surprisingly, no one is in it. She walks over the sink a she slowly wash her face, hoping it will freshen up her mind.

She doesn't know why she is acting this way. She felt a strong emotion watching Draco with Anne. It was even stronger than what she felt when she first saw Ron and Lavender kissing.

The door of the room opened, and as if on cue, Anne came in.

"Oh you're the Head Girl right?" Anne asked. She didn't even wait for Hermione's answer as she continues to talk.

"You're so lucky to live with _my_ Draco. Isn't he just the sweetest ever? He's sooo adorable!" Anne said dreamily.

Hermione need to get out of this room before she'll go insane.

"I need to get going", Hermione said rudely than she intended to and walked out of the room.

When Hermione returned to the table, the boys are gone and only Ginny was left.

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked as she again took a seat.

"They went to Zonko's, said they'll be back in a jiffy."

Before Hermione could reply, Madam Pudifoot appeared on their table looking almost goaded.

She gave a white rose to Hermione.

"The little gentleman in there wants me to give you this", she said as pointed at the other end of the coffee house, and then she walk away.

There is a note tied at the stem of the rose.

'Make me happy, be my date on the ball', it read.

Hermione looked up where Madam Pudifoot once pointed.

There he is, looking at her, Justin Finch-Fletchey.

She smiled at him.

Maybe the ball wasn't bad after all.

**A/N: Well, there it is Chapter 6. Please tell me what you think of it. I tried my hardest to make it long for all of you dear readers! Thanks! Please, Please Review! It's the only thing that inspires me! 'Till then Fellas, Adios!**


	7. Unpredictable As it Seems

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter of my story. And I would also like to thank those who reviewed the last time. Thank you very much! Many commented that they don't like Justin, we'll you're lucky! He's not in this chapter. And well, these are the ones who reviewed last time: **

**iluv2dance**

**debarie**

**Kumagoroismine**

**Leology**

**Poooo**

**Daonleesam**

**Sugar'N'SpiceRin**

**Weaselbee**

**Death to all who defy me**

**Prettylittlewriter**

**Jade Symphony**

**Bane of My Existence **

**Chapter 7: Unpredictable as it Seems**

**By: Dizixete**

Hermione lay awake at her bed, thankful that today was Sunday. She looked over her enchanted clock, she missed breakfast. It is only an hour before lunch.

Hermione groaned inwardly. She was up all night, or particularly, 'till the early morning waiting for Draco for their 'Daily Late Night Conversation'.

She tried to reason out that maybe he was tired and went to sleep early. _Maybe. _

Hermione got up and went to brush her teeth and eventually, took a shower.

By the time she's finished, it's lunch time.

She exited the Head's Dorm and went to the Great Hall where are students are beginning to eat. She quickly spots Harry and Ron, and quickly sits beside them.

"Where are you the whole morning?" Harry asked as she sat.

"Slept in", she replied as she stated to fill her plate. She didn't realize how hungry she is until now.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you're acting as if you haven't eaten in days", Ron said eyeing the foods that Hermione is shoving at her plate.

"I didn't eat any breakfast, Ron", she again replied now irritated, why can't they just leave her be.

Ginny suddenly sit opposite them and started talking to Hermione.

"So, Hermione, have you talked to Justin about your plans to the ball yet?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked surprised about Ginny's question. Right, she's going to the ball with Justin. She almost forgot.

"Not yet…" She answered, scanning the Great Hall for _his_ face. Although, she ought to be guilty for looking for him instead of Justin, yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You're going with that idiot?"

"He's no more than idiot than you are, Ronald", she answered, really irritated.

Hermione finish her plate and started to get up.

"Oh and Ginny, we have a meeting today afternoon at the Head's Dorm. Spread the word." With that, she stood up and went to her dorm.

She spent the whole afternoon cramped up inside her room, reading. She already finished one book and on the process of finishing another one also, when she could hear noises down stairs. The prefects have arrived.

She put on her robe, hoping it will make her look presentable and walk toward the Common Room, where the prefects are already waiting on the couch.

She sat at the opposite arm chair and immediately eyed Draco who seemed to have a Koala Bear clinging on his arm. Oh, it's not a Koala Bear. It is Anne.

"Today, we are going to discuss the upcoming ball…" Hermione said in a business-like tone.

And the rest was drowned on for the next hour.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Hermione was feeling quite murderous. It is one o' clock in the morning and Hermione is still sitting on the couch waiting for miracles to happen. She's waiting for him to appear.

Hermione inwardly sighed and cussed Anne. It's all her fault. It's her fault, that the prefect Meeting earlier was a disaster due to Anne's sudden urge to snog Draco right then and there.

It was Anne's fault that all through out, she couldn't concentrate. And Anne, oh Anne, she wants to wipe off that dreamy from Anne's face.

It was even Anne's fault that she's sitting here alone in misery.

Suddenly, Draco's portrait to his room and stepped out Draco. A leap of hope was currently present in Hermione.

He walks towards her, and her frown ceased and a smile was beginning to grace her features.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

Hermione was taken aback by his tone. Usually, he use that tone, when they are outside this room.

"I was waiting for you", she answered, clearly fazed by his attitude.

"Why? Am I suppose to be here all the time?" he once again use the tone that can make Hermione cringed.

"Well, I just assumed that -"

"You assumed too much, Granger", and with that he turn his back on her and walked back to his room, leaving Hermione again in her misery.

It was all Anne's fault.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

A week later or so, the whole Hogwarts was in a giddy mood. Tomorrow will be the Halloween Ball. Although, Hermione can't share that feeling, but she has to admit, happiness is contagious. Too bad, it doesn't work for her.

It was late at night and she was about to retreat back towards the Head's Dorm. Unconsciously, she spent the time at the library until past curfew.

Suddenly, she was pulled towards an empty closet. She's about to scream her heads off when a feminine hand covered her mouth.

She looked at her capturer's eyes. It's Anne. When Anne finally understood the recognition in Hermione's eyes, she released Hermione.

"Please, give this to Draco", she hand Hermione a letter and then left.

After Hermione was able to come into her senses, she awkwardly walks towards Head's Dorm.

When she reached the portrait, said the password, 'Hell hath break loose' and climbed inside the portrait.

Amazingly, Draco was on the couch. She walks towards him and stretched out her hand to give him the letter.

"Anne wants me to give you this".

He just looked at her stretched hand and refuses to accept the letter.

"Read it", he ordered.

Hermione didn't object, more and that the letter was private, because, she, herself was bursting with curiosity. She unfolded the letter all the while looking at Draco to see his expression.

"Dearest Draco", he crossed his arms.

"Why did you have to leave me? Can't you see that we're perfect for each other?" Draco raised one of his eyebrows.

"I thought you felt it too. We're soul mates Draco! Please don't leave me", Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'll always be your Anne. Remember that." Draco frowned.

"Loving you always, Anne" Hermione finished the letter and look at Draco. He had the pure disbelief look on his face.

He grabbed the letter from Hermione, crumpled it, and tosses it on fire.

"So, you don't have a date to the ball?" she inquired.

"I'll figure it out", he said nonchalantly.

Hermione mustered all the self control she have to keep herself from shouting, 'Me! Me! Me, you idiot!'

"Care to sit with me?" He questioned eagerly and took a sit opposite him.

And then they talk, simply, a talk that Hermione so much missed.

It was about four 'o clock in the morning when Hermione decided she ought to go to bed.

She said her goodbyes to Draco, stood up and head for her room, when Draco called out to her.

"Granger", he said.

"Yeah?" she said looking back at him.

"Save a dance for me, will you?" he said looking at her.

"Sure, Malfoy, sure" she smiled and retreat back to her bedroom.

**A/N: Well, that's Chapter Seven! I don't know if you still want to read this story, because I don't know you don't even want to make an effort in encouraging me… **

**Well, see you when I see you. **

**Until then, Adios Fellas!**


	8. Never

**A/N: I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you sent me! Thank you very much; they're really...uh inspiring. Oh, here are some of the reviewers by the way:**

**Poo **

**Kat**

**Debarie**

**DaOnleeSam**

**Sugar'N'SpiceRin**

**MizzDL**

**XorderlyXchaosXnXconfusionX**

**SugarHighGemini**

**Sylverflame**

**Meenajon**

**liberty-phoenix**

**maddiekal07**

**stashgurl**

**iluv2dance**

**dramione is love**

**HighTemperedRedHead**

**Wenchang**

**Weaselbee**

**Valeria**

**Lalita rein**

**Bane of My Existence **

**Chapter 8: Never**

**By: Dizixete**

She looks at herself in her vanity mirror. Everything else is done, he make up has been magically applied, he hair straightened. Only one thing left, her date downstairs. She wears a bloody red tube gown with sequins that add glimmer when reflected by light, and at least 2 feet long after her feet.

She gracefully exited her dorm and walks downstairs towards the Entrance Hall where Justin is waiting.

As she descended down the stairs, Justin is waiting at the foot of the stairs where his am is extended waiting for Hermione to take it.

The students all wait in the Entrance Hall for the doors of the Great Hall to open so the dance could begin.

Unconsciously, Hermione scan the Hall for a platinum blonde head. There he is, standing with Crabbe and Goyle with their dates.

Hermione looks at Malfoy's date, Iyannah Burke. Iyannah Burke is the perfect girl every guy could dream of. Beauty and Brains, and plus, she is a _Pureblood_. She wore a black gown which hug he figures beautifully.

Hermione looked at the man beside her, who is at the present time grinning at her ear to ear. She returned his smile and looks at him. He's wearing a midnight blue dress robe. Then, she looks at Malfoy, he's wearing his black dress robes. Typical.

She sighed inwardly as the big oak doors of the Great Hall opened. Couples gracefully walk inside and Hermione and Justin follow them.

The Great Hall is fantastic. The four huge House' tables are now gone and been replaced by small tables that surround the dance floor. Orchestral instruments are playing by themselves giving the Great Hall a lovely music in it.

Fake cobwebs, hanging spiders, and skulls decorate the Hall as it gives the final touches in the Halloween Ball.

Justin led Hermione to the dance floor as Hermione stiffly puts her right hand in his shoulder and her left in his hand, while Justin puts his left hand in his waist and the other meets her hand.

They stated to glide as the music begins and at the corner of her eye, Hermione still keeps a close eye on Malfoy.

He's dancing with Iyannah nearby.

All through out the night, she danced with different boys including Harry and Ron, but still Draco didn't even approach her. Hermione tensed as she thinks about their conversation last night, he made it clear that he will ask her, but why does he ignore her right now. But then, she thinks about how Harry and Ron would act if they saw her dancing with Draco. It could never be good.

It was about midnight, when she lost sight of him. She looks all over the Great Hall, but still no sign of him.

She sighed inwardly and decided to retire for the night.

Hermione agreed to let Justin walk her to her room. While her mind is on someone else, Justin started talking. Hermione barely understand what he's saying, but from time to time she catch some words lie, 'I have fun', 'friends', 'never work out' and such things.

Justin hastily kissed her cheek and left, when Hermione finally overcome to her senses and recovering from the initial shock, she climbed through the portrait and see if there's any sign of Draco yet.

Nope, nothing. Nada!

She sits herself on the couch and stated to wait for Draco.

Involuntarily, after a few hours, she stated to doze off when the portrait opened, and step in Draco.

She propped herself up and looked at him, waiting for some explanation, excuse, anything!

He paused for a while, then a sneer slowly crept to his face making him look more dangerous than usual, then, he went up and entered his room.

Hermione again plopped down on the sofa, trying had to stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, Hermione can't deny it any longer. There's really no point denying. She had feelings for this boy. She developed some unknown feelings for him.

But one thing is certain, she care for him.

But this, everything is ruined just by thinking about it.

_Their_ dance.

A dance that could never be.

Her feelings that could never be.

_They_ could never be.

**A/N: Well that's it! Chapter 8! I hope you like it. And please, please review!**


	9. Confusion

**A/N: First of all I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter, thank you very much! Oh, and many reviewers are asking why Draco is acting that way. Well, it's for me to know and for you to find out. And, by the way, these are my reviewers:**

**Dracosprincess1**

**Sugar'N'SpiceRin**

**marauderbabe289**

**Weaselbee**

**Myownreflection**

**DaOnleeSam**

**Mysticpammy**

**Jess**

**NeraMedia**

**Alexnyukiluvr**

**Sylverflame**

**Meenajon**

**Debarie**

**mic-mac-girl**

**Midnite At Noon**

**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101**

**iluv2dance**

**FAIRYxDARKNESSx**

**Bane of My Existence**

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

**By: Dizixete**

Hermione Granger, for the fifth time that day, breathe deeply, counts one up to three, then regains her composure. Hermione sighed and look at her enchanted wrist watch, it's past curfew. Hermione then thinks of the reason why she is confined up in the library, hiding.

Oh yeah, that's why, Draco and Iyannah had taken the courtesy of parading each other around, as if to say, 'meet my new shag buddy'.

Hermione got up from her secluded area at the library, it's time for her to face the world again and fake her indifference.

As she exits the Library, for the second time that yea, she's grabbed and pulled into a empty classroom.

After being pulled into the empty classroom, she turns around and faces her captor, Anne Moore. She should have known.

"Is it true?" she said hastily.

"Is what true?" Hermione answered confused, but a little part in her feels a little better to see Ann is such distress.

"Are they really dating? Draco and Iyannah, I mean." Anne said. From Hermione's view, she could see Anne's hands are shaking.

"They went to the ball together, so I guess it's true." Hermione replied rudely, after all, this girl once made her life a living hell.

"I knew it! It's me Draco needs, not her! I have to be with him. You'll help me, will you, Hermione? Help me make him mine again?" she said frantically.

"What are you saying, Moore? I'll take no part in whatever you are planning." Hermione again replied rudely.

Anne looks at her for a moment, almost as if observing her, and then finally Anne concluded, "You're jealous".

"Excuse me, what?" Hermione looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"I think you're jealous." Anne repeated.

"You know what I think? I think you need a psychiatrist", Hermione responses, folding her arms near her chest.

"I need a what?" Anne said, clearly confused. Of course she doesn't know what a psychiatrist means; she grew up in a wizarding society not in a muggle one.

"A psychiatrist, a shrink! More like you need Professor Trelawney to study your behavior", Hermione said.

"And why would I need Trelawney?" Anne again asked confused.

"Because I think you're mental. I mean you're hallucinating things, and I think you're obsessed with Malfoy", Hermione said breathlessly, and when Anne tried to answer her, Hermione interrupted her by, again, speaking.

"And any facts about the so-called love life of Malfoy are neither of our business! I am not jealous, and I don't care about him. And you, you two stopped dating weeks ago, stop being so obsessed!" Hermione said fuming.

Anne looks at her in surprise; Hermione's outburst is uncalled for.

As Anne looks at her in shock, Hermione had taken this moment as her chance to leave, leaving Anne there, alone, and very angry.

Hermione tries to contain her temper as she heads towards the Head's Dorm. Was she that obvious? Repeatedly, she asks herself.

Hermione climbed in the portrait without even glancing at the fireplace.

She's about to enter he room when she heard it.

"Granger" she heard _him_ call.

"What Malfoy?" she replies, not even bothering facing him, and just continue to stare at the wooden door of he room.

"Come here", _he_ said.

"I think I'd rather not." She said still staring at her door.

"Granger, don't try my patience."

She sighed inwardly, and obliged, she turns around and met his eyes. Big mistake.

Now, there's no way she can resist him. Just one look at his eyes and she can even agree to anything he says, well, almost all.

She walks towards him, and then sits at the chair opposite him.

"What do you want?" she asked rather rudely, again, not even bothering to look at him and just stare at the wall.

Silence. A few seconds passed and still he didn't answer. She glimpses at him and sees that he's examining her with his eyes.

A few second turns into not so few seconds, seconds turns into minutes, but still there's just pure silence between them.

Finally, he said, "What are you upset about?"

"Excuse me, I am _not_ upset", she said, still trying to avoid his gaze.

"You are upset." He said plainly.

"And who are you to say whatever I am feeling?" she said irritated.

"God Granger, you're stubborn", he said.

"And as if you're not", she said rolling her eyes. Another big mistake, her eyes landed on him.

His eyes are his best feature yet, to her, it used to be just another dull gray eyes, but now, his eyes are…simply mesmerizing.

Then, as if on trance, he leaned in, tilting his head, Hermione too, she tilts her head in preparing for what's going to happen. They are now mere inches apart, she closes her eyes, and she could feel his breath on her cheek and then…

"You have dirt on your face", he said brushing off that offending dirt on he cheek.

Hermione opened her eyes in horror and embarrassment.

But as she opens her eyes, he is nowhere in sight, she look behind her and she could see his retreating figure. How does he even manage to move that quick? She has no idea.

"Oh, before I forgot, Granger, meet me tomorrow near the lake, eight o' clock in the evening. Dress formal." He bellowed from his position.

"Did I say yes? I never said yes!" she yelled back. But receives no response.

She rests head on her hands. She could never understand him; she could never understand what his motives are.

Draco Malfoy is confusing to say in the least.

**A/N: That's chapter nine! I am so happy I got this far. Anyways, I'll wait for twenty reviews before I update.**

**Why? You might ask, imagine being an author of a story who have 15,000 or more hits and 100 people on the alert list and not even half of that people review. Shame, really and damn so frustrating. **

**Whateverr.**

**Well, that's it.**

**Adios Fellas! **


End file.
